Just Cause Unity
Just Cause Unity is a game currently under development. Main Theme It will run in the Unity Game Engine. It takes place in the Islas Budgarias and has a map size of 500km squared. It will lean more towards crazy old eDen tech and descendants of the tech made by other companies such as STN. It is being developed by User: FloatingZygarde and is expected to release in late 2024. The JCU Universe Things have changed since Medici, with Insula Lacrima separating from the rest of Medici and the end of the Black Hand. Insula Lacrima separated due to a disagreement on the use of Bavarium, it wanted to sell it to large corporations, while Medici believed no one should have it. Inbetween JC3, there was also Just Cause: Global eXchange by User: Ironclaws, which is where the majority of the GCP was shut down, with the start of JCU being about weeding out remaining Black Hand straddlers The Black Hand were shut down by the U.N after Tom Sheldon gave the U.N word about The Global Change Project, which aimed to take over the world and make Earth a police state. A small scale war happened with the U.N winning. Evidence of the Black Hand is still prominent, with some rogue assassins being hired. Factions in Just Cause Unity Armonia Reunion Force (ARF) The Armonia Reunion Force aim to restore the islands to their previous state: under the ownership of Spain. They are based on La Sol, which they took from the Gran Budgaria Military in the second great war. They also took Fuego from Tierranada. The faction leader is Alejandro Armonia. Gran Budgaria Military The Gran Budgaria Military are the most oppressive faction in the game, they are very similar to the Medici Military in that way. They are very effective at defending bases, with multiple Bavarium vehicles that were built with parts that the GBM bought off the Lacriman Government. The faction leader is Pablo Ordenado, the main villain. Tierranada Military The Tierranada are the weakest military force in the game. They are the first military the player defeats in the game, after the mission "Storming the Capital!". They have vehicles mainly from San Esperitian Military Surplus (Yes, that means the Ballard is making a return.) The Faction Leader is Luciano Debilles. Royal Sucio Military The RSM are the second strongest force in the game. They have a tendency to use tanks and Dertium to destroy enemy forces. They are not very oppressive, and rely on propaganda to keep the people supporting them. They use mainly STN Vehicles that are armed with Dertium Shells. The Faction Leader is Phillip Sucio. The Las Maspalas Mafia PLACEHOLDER Islas Budgarias Islas Budgarias is where the game takes place, it is divided into 4 nations: La Sol, Nuevearrcife, Tierranada and Gran Budgaria. These all have different rulers, La Sol being the one that you support. Map View from plane landing at Santa Grande International Airport Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Content Category:Just Cause Unity Category:Games